


A Little Tied Up

by ALLTEHFANDOMSUNITE



Category: Phandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, No Angst, Pain Kink, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLTEHFANDOMSUNITE/pseuds/ALLTEHFANDOMSUNITE
Summary: Dan wakes up tied up and naked in a dark room. Phil walkes in and Smut ensures.





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first Phan smut don't kill me

Dan woke up with a startle. The room was pitch black. His hands were tied together to a pole. He tried to pull on the rope, but all it seemed to do was shoot pain through his body. All of a sudden it all seemed to click together; this had happened before. This had happened many times before. Oh yes and Dan knew what was coming. All of a sudden light entered the room. A violent breeze was let in making him aware that he was oh so naked. He shivered as goosbumps ran down his body, the cause of those goosebumps could either be the situation or the air. He shifted slightly making the rope tighten on his hands. He looked up and saw Phil walk into the room with a smirk on his face. "Awww look little Dan is all tied up. Dan? Is that what you want to be called? Or would you prefer Danny, baby, bear, slut? Dan let out a small moan and threw back his head, it hit against the pole, as he thought of the idea of being called slut. Phil gave a sickly sweet smile. "I can't know if you don't tell me." Dan muttered out "slut." Phil leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Dan let out a barely audible and annoyed groan and spoke up. "Slut. God damnit Phil call me slut."

"Phil?" He growled out. Dan's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "I meant s-sir. Sorry sir." Phil shook he head firmly. "It would be unwise to not punish you for such a mistake." He said. Dan looked into Phil's eyes looking for any falter in his cold demeanor. To no fault, he found none. Phil bent down and slightly grazed Dan's torso. He went over Dan's nipple and smirked as he watched him arch his back. "Mmmm." Phil let out a small chuckle. Though it had no humour in it. "Already hard I see." Dan turned red as he looked down to realize that he was indeed hard. 

Phil let his hand go down Dan's stomach to where he was right above Dan's erection. He let his hand down to Dan's tighs slowly engraving circles there. Dan let out an annoyed groan. "S-sir please touch me." Phil rolled his eyes. "Patience you slut." Dan let out a small moan. He grazed his hand up Dan's body to his soft lips. How Phil longed to just break his facade and kiss those plump pink lips. But what fun would that be? 

"S-sir please." Dan pleaded. "Beg you whore. I mean that's all you seem to be good for." Dan stared at Phil shocked. He finally mustered up all his courage and did as asked. "Please. Please sir touch me. I can't stand being teased like this. My cock is aching begging for your rough and magical touch. You can do anything to me just please." Phil let that sink in. Whether he'd admit it or not that was really erotic. He complied to Dan's pleads and gripped his hard leaking cock. He gave a few sharp tugs staring at Dan as his eyes rolled back and he let out a lewd moan. "F-fuck." Phil smirked as he tugged watching as Dan slowly became more and more desperate to come. He bucked his hips into Phil's hand. "I'm gonna-" but before Dan could finish Phil removed his hand from his cock. 

Phil quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants pool at his ankles. He ripped off his boxers and let his cock stand in front of Dan. "Suck." Dan gaped at Phil. "You heard me, slut. Suck." Dan leaned forward to where the ropes cut his hands. He kissed the tip of Phil's cock. He slowly licked the underside of the manhood, intent on teasing Phil. "Fuck Dan just take me in your hot mouth." Dan smirked at truimphant smirk and pulled back. "Patience." He then took in Phil's cock and slowly started to move. He felt Phil's hands weave into his hair. He felt Phil's hips buck and picked up the pace. He looked up at Phil. Dan swore that what he just saw was the hottest sight ever; Phil had his eyes rolled back and his mouth slightly agape. He was muttering soft incoherent words. "D-Dan I'm gonna come." His rough voice said. And with that warning he did. He let out his milky white semen into Dan's hot tight mouth. 

Phil bent down and untied Dan's hands. He let Dan without a warning fall flat onto the ground. There he let Dan onto his back as he spit into his hand. He coaxed his fingers with his spit and stuck a digit into Dan's hole. It was surprisingly tight. Well maybe not so suprisinh after all, they hadn't done this kind of stuff in a while. Dan arched his back and let out a breathy moan. Phil stuck in another and started sissoring Dan open. Dan opened his mouth but to no avail let nothing out. He knew what Dan was going to say though. He smirked put in another digit and prodded around looking for Dan's prostate. He immediately knew when he found it. Dan let out a quiet scream. 

Phil stuck out his fingers and rammed his hard manhood into Dan's hole. He was immediately engulfed by the fiery feeling of Dan's tight walls. "Can I move?" Dan shook his head no. "Give me a second Phil." Phil shook his head and thrusted out and in. "I'm sorry what did you call me." Dan's eyes filled with fear. This didn't peirce through Phil's tough outer shell. No, in fact Phil found it amusing and extremely hot. He found it really sexy that Dan feared him. What unleashed this sadistic side of Phil no one knew. All Dan knew was that he liked it. He liked it. 

Phil thrusted in and out watching as Dan opened and closed his mouth. He let out a string of profanities. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Sir..." Phil let out a cruel smile. "Yes? What do you want, whore?" Dan let out a lewd moan. "C-choke me." Phil let a little bit of shock into his lust filled eyes. But as soon as it was there it was gone. He smiled coldly. He brought down his hands on Dan's neck,an thrusted faster when he realized they were both at the edge. He pressed down and watched as Dan's hands clawed at his back. He came with a quite moan. Phil didn't stop though, as he had not come yet. He smirked as he watched the light slowly drain out of Dan's eyes, and the he came. He released his grip on Dan and pulled out. He walked out of the room as Dan caught his breath. 

He came back with a warm and wet towel about five minutes later. He brought the wet towel onto Dan's body. Cringing as he realized what he had done to him. He had destroyed him. "Are you okay?" Dan smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry baby." 

 

Needless to say he had a bunch of texts from Chris and PJ later. 

8:08 PM  
Pj: Hey Phil you there?  
PJ: Phil?  
Chris: You ok mate?  
PJ: I'm sure he's fine Chris probably just watching a show or somethin.  
Chris: Yeah probably

10:31  
Phil: Sorry Dan and I were a little tied up.


End file.
